


Птицы улетают

by Mariza



Category: My Dad's a Birdman - David Almond
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019, Mental Breakdown, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Смотри, Лиззи! Птицы улетают! И нам пора улетать!..»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Птицы улетают

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: ангст  
> Предупреждения: психически нездоровый персонаж, постканон  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Психопатия/социопатия; сумасшествие»

— _Фьють-фьють…_  
— Папа, иди завтракать!  
— _Чвирк-чик…_  
— Папа… — вздыхает Лиззи, берет его за локоть и подводит к столу. — Завтрак. Надо позавтракать.  
Папа мотает головой.  
— Это же тосты, твои любимые. Пожалуйста…  
— Нет.  
— Па-ап, ну ради меня-а-а, — Лиззи привычно тянет гласные и корчит печальную рожицу. — Я же стара-а-алась…  
Папа не хочет расстраивать ее — и поэтому послушно хрустит тостом с вишневым джемом. Лиззи наливает чай в любимую папину чашку и ставит перед ним. Ей уже не стыдно за притворство. Когда-то было, но теперь — нет.  
Теперь это единственный способ заставить папу что-нибудь съесть в такие дни.  
— Тетя Дорин хотела зайти, не прячься от нее, пожалуйста.  
Папа недовольно кривится.  
— Она глупая!  
— Но добрая. И очень беспокоится за нас.  
Папа что-то недовольно бурчит.  
— Не обижай ее. И не выходи из дома. Сегодня холодно, а ты все время забываешь про теплую одежду и можешь простудиться.  
— Но, Лиззи, — взмахивает руками папа, — как же так? Мне надо тренировать крылья! Дома не получится… А если не тренироваться, то мы не сможем улететь в теплые края.  
— Время еще есть, папа…  
— Нет-нет! — Он выскакивает из-за стола и подбегает к окну. — Вот! Вот, смотри, Лиззи! Птицы улетают! И нам пора улетать! А ты совсем не тренируешься и мне запрещаешь… Ох! — Папа оглядывается и почти испуганно смотрит на нее. — Ты же не разучилась летать, Лиззи?  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Отлично! Нам ведь надо так далеко!.. Сначала во Францию, потом через всю Италию, через море в Африку… — папа продолжает что-то бормотать, но Лиззи уже не слушает, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.  
После школы надо зайти в магазин. Тетя Дорин, конечно же, принесет клецки, но папа наверняка откажется есть их и на обед, и на ужин. Значит, придется купить что-нибудь и приготовить. А еще — уговорить папу поменять пижаму и халат. Сказать, что это полезно для перьев? Может подействовать…

Допив чай, Лиззи моет посуду и начинает собираться.  
— Ты куда? — тут же обеспокоенно вскидывается папа.  
— В школу.  
— Останься! Полетаем вместе.  
— Не могу, папа. У нас контрольная. К тому же, если я буду прогуливать школу, то не узнаю точно, как лететь в Африку. Вдруг мы заблудимся?..  
— О, я и не подумал… Ты такая умница, Лиззи! — папа широко улыбается и крепко-крепко обнимает ее.  
— Не скучай, — она отстраняется, хватает сумку. — И жди тетю Дорин.  
— Лиззи! — вдруг тревожно восклицает папа. — Как думаешь, она не помешает нам улететь?  
— Нет, папа, не беспокойся, — Лиззи улыбается и качает головой. — Мы говорили с ней об этом. Тетя все поняла. Она даже обещала найти хорошего орнитотерапевта…  
— Кого-кого?  
— Ор-ни-то-те-ра-пев-та, — по слогам повторяет Лиззи. — Это специальный врач для птиц. Тетя хочет убедиться, что мы здоровы. Волнуется: все-таки лететь далеко…  
— Он же не посадит нас в клетку?  
— Конечно, нет, папа. Никаких клеток…

«Никаких клеток», — беззвучно повторяет она, натягивая куртку.  
«Никаких клеток», — ежась под порывом ветра.  
«Никаких клеток», — шлепая по луже.  
Это не клетка. Это будет… новое гнездо. Специальное, орнитотерапевтическое. Потому что врачи скажут, что им пока нельзя в теплые страны — папа слишком плохо летает, надо лечить крылья.  
И у нее тоже будет… новое гнездо. Совсем не потому, что папа не может позаботиться о ней. Просто она уже большая, а подросшие птенцы должны вить свое собственное гнездо. А пока оно не готово, придется пожить — совсем недолго — у тети Дорин.  
Лиззи смаргивает набежавшие слезы.  
Да, решено, так и надо сказать. Она будет жить в другом месте, потому что выросла. Совсем не потому, что ее папа — птиц.


End file.
